Flashpoint PostEpisode Drabbles
by SuzSeb
Summary: Just a series of one-shots. Post-episode thoughts. Sam's my favorite character, so I'll probably focus on him. This is the end of Season 1. I'll start another story for Season 2.
1. 101 Scorpio

FF_5/14/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

Sam looked around the hotel room. It hadn't been a great start with Team 1. In hindsight, he should have stayed away from the incident. This was going to be harder than he thought. They were a team, and he was the outsider.

The second meeting hadn't gone much smoother. Oh, on the surface, everyone was all smiles and welcomes. But Jules had already asked the question he'd been dreading. Thankfully Spike had chimed in with another and he was able to laugh them off. Gosh, that guy could talk. Hopefully no one attached any significance to his avoidance of their questions. He couldn't read these people yet.

Sam looked around the room again. He was alone – truly cut off from everything and everyone he'd known; everyone but Commander Holleran. And Sam couldn't ask him to do any more than he'd already done. No, Sam would have to make it here on his own.

He knew he'd come across a little strong, but he didn't want them to question his tough-guy, Special Forces exterior. It held the pain in. If it broke, Sam didn't know what would happen; how he'd be able to handle it.

One final look around and Sam quickly undressed and slipped into the bed. He had a new life waiting tomorrow. He needed to be prepared. Sam closed his eyes and let himself slip into sleep.

* * *

A/N: A series of post-ep one-shots. Please review.


	2. 102 First In Line

FF_5/15/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

Sam stared at his locker. He was desperately trying to hide the fact that he was shaking inside. He'd gotten his teammate shot. Granted, it hit the vest. But the fact was that Wordy got shot and it was his fault.

He didn't – he couldn't look at the others. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know how. He froze in shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice move with the fishing rod," Wordy said.

Sam was shocked that there were no accusations in Wordy's face. "I… I… Dr. Luria gave it to me," he stammered.

"Still, it was the right decision," Wordy replied. He moved past Sam to the showers. Sam stared after him.

He turned back to find Lew beside him. "Why isn't he angry with me?" Sam asked. "I screwed up big time."

"We've **all** been rookies," Lew replied.

"Yeah, though it's been so long for Ed, he can't remember it," Spike grinned.

"Your biggest mistake," Ed said quietly, "is not asking questions. This is different from anything you've ever done. Don't think you have the answers. You don't. Once you get that, you'll be on your way to becoming a part of this team." He followed Wordy to the showers.

Sam slowly sank down onto the bench in front of his locker. His stare was focused on the locker, but he didn't really see it. He vaguely acknowledged the others as the left the locker room. He was still sitting there, wondering how he was ever going to fit in here, when Greg Parker came in.

"Sam… Sam," Greg finally got his attention. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just… thinking," Sam said slowly. "Can I… look at the transcripts again?"

Greg studied him for a moment. "Sure," he said finally. He saw some of the tension leave the young officer. "You want some help?" he asked.

Sam was startled. Meeting Greg's eyes, he saw patience and humor. The accusations and anger he'd expected from all of Team 1 never appeared. "Thanks," he said quietly.

After reviewing the transcripts again, Greg sent him home to get some rest. Sam couldn't rest, though. He studied the handbook until his eyes watered, trying to understand why things had gone like they did. It was late before he collapsed into sleep. Sam was determined to never put anyone in danger because of his mistakes again.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think.


	3. 103 The Element of Surprise

FF_5/18/2009

Sam stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Matt's face.

At least it was out, now. Sam was pretty sure everyone on the team knew now. He heard his own voice echo inside his head, "I was cleared to fire." Maybe if he heard it enough times, he'd actually believe it wasn't his fault.

Sam shook his head silently. No, he'd always feel responsible for Matt's death. And he knew there were others who would always blame him even if he'd been cleared by the Review Board.

His face twisted as he thought about the digs the Corporal had gotten in during practice this morning. He knew it had to be something from him that'd shaken Ed's trust. And that hurt. He hadn't given anyone on Team One reason to distrust him. Sam shifted restlessly on the bed and forced his thoughts away from that direction. He didn't want to replay that agonizing conversation with Ed again. He'd already replayed it enough times on the way back to HQ and in the locker room – staring at Matt's picture.

Seeing Jules when he came out of the lockers had been a pleasant surprise. He didn't know what was going on between them. He couldn't forget her little speech before practice. And yet… and yet she'd been there for him at the end of the day. She hadn't asked; she didn't pry. She just went out with him for burritos and beer. Maybe she was just being a good teammate – Sam didn't know. But he thought it might be fun to find out.

* * * * * * *

Page 2


	4. 104 Asking for Flowers

FF_5/18/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

Sam put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. Today had been a good day. First, patrolling with Jules. That'd been fun. Sam's lips twitched when he thought about how they had a 'connection'.

And then, they got Rebecca out of there alive. Sam was glad the others had done the takedown. When he realized what was actually going on – Sam frowned and clenched his fists for a moment. He was glad no one had seen his reactions.

Ed's words aside, Sam knew he'd been metaphorically 'thrown in' because he was the rookie. He was glad, now, that his mother made him learn to swim. Not that he was any good at it.

Sam's smile returned when he thought about Jules' offer of coffee. It'd almost been worth the swim to sit side-by-side in the back of her jeep, laughing. Sam's smile flickered when he realized how log it'd been since he'd last done that with **anyone** – much less a girl.

The more Sam thought about Jules, the more he realized how precious her friendship was to him. It was more than just her smile; more than just her looks. It was the way she got him. She knew when to listen, and when to talk. She knew when to just be there and when to kick him in the pants.

His lips twitched and he laughed softly as he thought about her 'swim team' line. He thought it as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face: "Thank God for good days and good friends."

* * *


	5. 105 Who's George

FF_5/17/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

"It's so different," mused Sam. "This job is so different from anything I've known. How can you connect with someone like George, yet have to be ready to give the Scorpio order?" He put his hands behind his head and stared at his bedroom ceiling.

He knew he'd been doing a lot of that – staring at his ceiling – ever since he'd joined SRU Team One. At least now it was his own apartment ceiling instead of the hotel ceiling.

Sam really didn't want to think about what happened today. It was his first kill since the incident with Matt. And then the questioning. It hadn't been **that** intense with the Review Board. Life was definitely different in the SRU.

Sam sighed. He needed to learn to connect with the subjects. That meant he had to find something in common with them. Sam sighed again. He knew the others didn't understand exactly why this was a problem for him. He was gradually learning what kinds of things to look for – shared experiences. The problem was figuring out how to communicate them.

At least the Sarge forgave him for questioning him during the call. Sam knew he needed to hold his questions – follow the others' lead – at least for a while until he had the job down. And maybe sharing the review with Parker actually helped him get closure too. He wasn't as tense when they left as he was when Sam approached him. And he left the same time Sam did. Maybe the others were used to Parker agonizing over those kinds of outcomes, but Sam knew what it could do to you. Hopefully, Parker could put this one away.

Sam looked at the clock and winced. It was time for him to put it away, too. Tomorrow was another day with another opportunity to keep the peace. Sam Braddock was determined to be ready.

* * *


	6. 106 Attention Shoppers

FF_5/18/2009

* * *

Sam looked around the table at the diner. The whole team was there. Not that he was a full member of the team – not **yet**. He was determined to make it, though.

His gaze lingered on Jules. He squirmed inside when he thought of how he'd acted this morning. She was so much stronger than he'd given her credit for – and not just physically. What she'd done on that ledge to save that girl just took his breath away. He'd frozen for a second when they'd slipped from the ledge. He'd meant what he'd said to Jules: it'd been one of the longest four seconds of his life until he knew she was ok.

His eyes moved to Ed. Ed had made it to the rail faster than he had. He'd also told him off this morning. He acted like Jules' big brother. The playing around with Jules' phone was just what an older brother would do.

Wordy, Spike and Lew also acted like Jules' brothers. Somehow they managed to be protective without taking anything away from Jules. Hopefully he'd figure out how to do that, too.

And Greg, Greg just pulled everyone together. He was the father-figure in the group. And he always seemed to know what to say.

"So, Samtastic, you gonna eat that food, or just examine it?" Spike broke into Sam's introspection.

Sam laughed. "Why, are you making a play for it?" he asked. He tucked his thoughts about what had happened in Jules' locker room away. He'd examine them again when he was alone. Sam just focused on being glad the team was all together and all ok. He laughed again and joined into the group's conversation.

* * *


	7. 107 He Knows His Brother

FF_5/18/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

Sam couldn't stop the tears. He refused to cry, but he couldn't keep the tears from leaking from his eyes and trickling down his face. Dave Haviland was gone. He'd been so angry with him. Sam couldn't understand how this had happened. He continued to stand there after the procession was gone and the others had scattered. Finally, Sam was able to let go of the rail and get back into the truck. He had to take it back to HQ, but he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Sam wiped his eyes, but he couldn't get Dave out of his thoughts. His mind went back to the conversation he'd had with Simon Strachan. He hadn't lied. Dave had been fat and slow and stupid in Basic. But he'd turned into one of the toughest SOBs Sam had known. That week on the mountain, Sam learned that as bad as he thought he had it – Dave had it worse. Sam wished that Dave had come to him before…

Sam closed his eyes as he put the truck into park. He probably wouldn't have understood – not then. It'd taken the talk with Simon to put things back into perspective; to understand that he'd be letting his buddy down if he didn't recognize his struggle.

"… I figured, man, if he could get through that, he could get through anything." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. That wasn't true – everyone had their breaking point. Dave just reached his and had no one to help him past it.

Sam got out and started cleaning the truck. His thoughts and memories of Dave were so intense it took him at least ten minutes to figure out the rest of Team One had quietly filtered in without him realizing it. He found out when he actually bumped into Wordy.

Sam just stopped confused, looking around at his teammates.

"Is there a problem, Sam?" Ed raised his eyebrows.

"No… uh… I uh just didn't…" Sam let his voice trail off.

"… didn't know we were here?" Spike asked with a grin. "Yeah, we got that when you didn't answer us the first five times."

Sam mouthed, "five times?" in shock.

"Yeah, man," Lew grinned at him. "But hey, nothing new for Samtastic. When he's focused, he focused."

Everyone laughed, even Sam. He looked into the truck. Everything was put away.

"Time for a drink," Ed announced. "Go get changed, Sam, we'll wait."

Sam looked around. He knew from the expressions on their faces, that his teammates weren't going to let him out of this. He thought silently that Dave would have liked them if he could have known them. Sam looked around the locker room one more time, closed his locker and went to meet his teammates.

* * *


	8. 108 Never Kissed a Girl

FF_5/18/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

Sam watched Ed carefully. You could tell he'd been shaken by what happened. Sam couldn't imagine being taken hostage. He held his relief that everyone got out safely deep inside. He watched as Wordy, Jules and the Sarge all reached out to Ed as if to reassure themselves that Ed was ok.

Back at the station, Ed left quickly. But the rest of the team gathered in the briefing room, unwilling to go home just yet. Sam listened as the others discussed what had happened that day. The close call had shaken all of them.

Sam thought about his own piece of the action. He'd been ready. He'd listened to Wordy's guidance on the frosted windows. This time he'd known it wasn't personal when Greg'd snapped at him. He was beginning to understand his teammates. And Greg hated the lethal solution. Sam knew that Greg believed the young man was innocent; and he hated the thought that he might lose his life in trying to prove it. And yet Greg's good friend's life was on the line. So he'd been in a quandary right then. Had Alpha team been just a few seconds later, they would have had no choice.

Sam took a deep breath. He wouldn't say it, but he was glad he hadn't had to take the shot. He knew he could have made it, but he'd been incredibly nervous about shooting blind. Having to verify his target brought the situation with Matt back to his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when Wordy touched his shoulder.

"Sam, you ok? You're awfully quiet." Wordy spoke softly.

When Sam looked up, he realized all the others were looking at him, too. "I'm just glad everyone's safe," Sam said quietly. He saw the looks of surprise on their faces. He knew they'd expected him to gripe about not getting into the action. "I've had too many buddies not make it back," he clarified.

Seeing the sudden comprehension on his teammates' faces, he inclined his head in response. He looked around at his teammates again, then got up to leave. "See ya tomorrow," he said and made his way home.

* * *


	9. 109 Planets Aligned

FF_5/18/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

Sam finally took a long breath of relief back at HQ in the lockers with no one around. Today had scared the crap out of him. When he closed his eyes, he saw it again: the shotgun pressed to Jules' body; the terror on the young girl's face; everything hanging on Jules' words. And they'd been the right words; thank God they were the right words.

Sam leaned his forehead against his closed locker and fought back the sick feeling in his stomach. Everyone was ok. And he hadn't had to… to end that fragile, strong, naïve, yet no-longer innocent young girl. He took another deep breath. His heart hurt for what had happened to her. He was glad Gerald Duglin had ended his own life. The rage he felt at what Duglin had done to those two girls… Sam pushed those thoughts away when he realized he was clenching his fists so tight they hurt.

A small smile came to his face when he thought about Jules leaning in to him, depending on him to keep her safe while she spoke with Penny. He didn't remember the Sarge ever getting that close. His smile faded as he remembered the fear he felt when she stepped from behind him. And yet… he'd never doubted her. Somewhere inside, he'd known Jules would do it. Behind the fear for her safety was an unwavering confidence in her ability, her empathy, and her heart. Jules' heart was so big.

"Sam?" it was Jules' voice that shook him from his thoughts. "What, you're not changed yet?"

Sam looked down at his uniform as if surprised to see he still wore it. "I…" his voice faded as he realized he didn't have a good explanation.

"Come on, it's drinks on me," Jules smiled brightly. "Too good an offer to pass up, right?"

"Right," Sam replied firmly. "I'll catch up." He couldn't help but watch her as she left the lockers, an obvious bounce in her steps. He smiled and began to change.

* * *


End file.
